idol_jihenfandomcom-20200215-history
Honey Moon Cafe
Honey Moon Cafe is an insert song from Idol Jihen, performed by HoneyTrap. It was sung in episode 4. Performers *Ume Momoi, Monika Chibana, Sakura Isuzugawa and Hiyori Kitanaka - (Episode 4) Lyrics |-|TV Size= - Romaji= Hāto ga yurayura kimi dake motomeru Gurasu ni ukabeta himitsu no tokimeki Mitsuiro no tsuki ga terasu Cafe de Koyoi mo amai arashi ga kono mune fukiareteru Datte keikenchi busoku inamenai no (wakatte) Fui ni fureta yubi ni hashiru pyuana kodō (atsukute) Motto shiritai motto chikadzukitai yokubari de gomen ne Tomodachi no rain wa mō tokku ni koete shimatta no yo Love you!? Love you! Love you! Yureru Moonlight watashi no kokoro tameshiteru no? Tsuyameku Sweet Heart rikutsu ja nakute hoshiku naru no (zenbu) Onegai Moonlight yūwaku shitate no koi no wana Utsushita Wild Eyes me to me ga au to suikomarechaisō… Kimi ga suki dayo Gimme Gimme Your Love Hāto ga yurayura kimi dake motomeru Gurasu ni ukabeta himitsu no tokimeki...Love... - English= }} |-|Full Ver.= - Romaji= Hāto ga yurayura kimi dake motomeru Gurasu ni ukabeta himitsu no tokimeki Mitsuiro no tsuki ga terasu Cafe de Koyoi mo amai arashi ga kono mune fukiareteru Datte keikenchi busoku inamenai no (wakatte) Fui ni fureta yubi ni hashiru pyuana kodō (atsukute) Motto shiritai motto chikadzukitai yokubari de gomen ne Tomodachi no rain wa mō tokku ni koete shimatta no yo Love you!? Love you! Love you! Yureru Moonlight watashi no kokoro tameshiteru no? Tsuyameku Sweet Heart rikutsu ja nakute hoshiku naru no (zenbu) Onegai Moonlight yūwaku shitate no koi no wana Utsushita Wild Eyes me to me ga au to suikomarechaisō… Kimi ga suki dayo Gimme Gimme Your Love Hāto ga uzuite mirai wo yumemiru Kappu no sekai wo guruguru mazeru wa Koi wo shitta no wa kimi no sei yo Dokusen shitai? Saretai? Orokana shitsumon da wa Dame ne jōzu ni ienai kon'na kimochi (midarete) Fui ni nijimu namida sotto kakushita no yo (kidzuita?) Soba ni iru to totemo shiawase nano ni nakitaku naru no wa Adamu to ibu no toki kara kawaranu fushigi nē itsumademo Love me!? Love me!? Love me!? Setsunai Moonlight futari no kokoro tsutsumikonde Matteru Sweet kiss eiga no yō ni kuchidzukete yo (dōka) Onegai Moonlight binetsu wo obita hitomi no wake Kikasete Your dream subete wo torokasu yōna sono koe de Tsurete itte yo Dreamy Dreamy Future Yoru wa maru de umi ne ukabu futatsu no kage Oboresō ni natte mo hisshi ni ashita wo yumemita mama oyogeru nara… Kimi kara iwasetai no wa otomegokoro datte kidzuiteru? Kaerenai wa Love you! Love you! Love you! Yureru Moonlight mada minu sekai e to izanau Nazomeku Passion kakugo wo kimete nomihosu kara Kagayaku Moonlight watashi no kokoro tamesanaide Tsuyameku Sweet Heart rikutsu ja nakute hoshī dake yo (dōka) Onegai Moonlight yūwaku shitate no koi no wana Utsushita Wild Eyes me to me ga au to mō tomerarenai wa Issho ni ikou Dreamy Dreamy Future Hāto ga yurayura kimi dake motomeru Gurasu ni ukabeta himitsu no tokimeki...Love... - English= }} Audio Trivia Gallery *''Honey Moon Cafe/Image Gallery '' *''Honey Moon Cafe/Video Gallery'' Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Media